


Bedtime Kisses

by vvmochi



Series: The Adventures Of Little Youngjae [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ddlb dynamics, Jinyoung's there, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Youngjae is an angel, cg/lb, daddy jaebum, ddlb, little youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmochi/pseuds/vvmochi
Summary: Jaebum needs to leave for the weekend to help his parents and shenanigans happen during a storm.





	Bedtime Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i wrote this at 2:30am and it's unbeta'd. also there's a heavy lack of little space fics for got7 so have this.

Youngjae couldn't sleep.

  
No matter how much he turned, how many times he shut his eyes and counted sheep, he couldn't sleep. He could already feel the tiredness of the next morning seeping into his bones.

  
He was going to be miserable tomorrow.

  
Youngjae let out a groan as he turned over once more, staring at the window as rain continued to hit it softly. He scowled at the rain, as if it was the reason for his consciousness not slipping from him yet. He knew it was. Storms always made him restless, rather than lulling him to dream world.

  
He turned over and yanked his blue covers over his head. If he hid from it, he'd be safe and the train to sleep world would come soon.

  
It felt fake coming from himself rather than Jaebum. As the name popped into his head, he huffed and sat up. He shouldn't be the only one struggling to sleep, though he did hope the other was resting well.

  
Youngjae abandoned his cover in favor of his red blanket, wrapping it around himself as he climbed out of bed. The other wouldn't mind if he joined him. Right? Of course not.

  
The walk down the hall only filled him with anxiety. When did all of the lights turn off? Why did the walls appear so tall? He shuffled his way down the halls, clenching the blanket around himself tightly as he made his way to Jaebum’s closed bedroom door. By the time he got there, he was closed to tears and little hiccups left his mouth as he tried to stay quiet. Waking everyone up with his crying would only make the others irritated, and that was the last thing he wanted.

  
Youngjae sniffed, covering his mouth with his blanket as he turned the knob to the door and opened it to find nothing.

No Jaebum.

  
Tears instantly slid down his cheeks as he walked into the room In further search of his caregiver. He couldn't help the sobs that soon followed. Had he done something wrong during the day? Maybe Jaebum got angry at him for spilling that chocolate milk on the carpet or refusing to eat that vegetable that really resembled cucumber.

  
The lights flickered on. Jinyoung eyed the situation, sighing as he asked “Youngjae-ah? What are you doing up?”

  
Youngjae turned as another sob poured out of his mouth. He let go of the blanket to run over to Jinyoung and hug him as tightly as he could. “Wanted- Jae wanted Daddy- But he isn't here!”

  
Jinyoung gave him a soft smile as he ran his fingers through the other's black locks and gave him a nod. “Jaebum hyung is visiting his parents for the weekend. Remember? You even promised you'd be a good boy for hyungs until he got back.”

  
Youngjae sniffled as he racked his memory for any such promise before he just assumed that he did. Hyungie was smart and wouldn't lie, so it had to be right. “J- Jae can be a good boy!”

  
Jinyoung chuckled at that, nodding, “Jae is the best boy, right? How about we get you a bottle and try to sleep again then?”

  
Youngjae nodded and took Jinyoung's hand, releasing him from his hug. Jinyoung squeezed the other's hand and lead him down to the kitchen.

He let go of Youngjae's hand to get down one of the paw patrol bottles they kept- because two certain littles in the house wouldn't stop begging when they saw them- and made sure it was clean. He hummed as he thought about what should go into the bottle. He turned to the other, “How about we try a special recipe today? It'll still be milk, just with a few extra things. It's called Bedtime Kiss.”

  
Youngjae perked up at the idea, nodding eagerly.

  
Jinyoung ruffled the other's hair as he moved over to collect everything he needed. He poured milk into the bottle before heating it up. It didn't take long thankfully. He poured in two tablespoons of honey, along with a little bit of nutmeg and cinnamon. He left it to cool as he turned his attention back to Youngjae, who had been carefully watching Jinyoung work. “Jae-ah. Would you want me to read you a book too?”

  
Jinyoung watched the sparkle in the other's eyes come to life, causing him to chuckle. Of course he would. Once the bottle was a little bit more cool, he put the top on it. “Let's go up to your room now, little one.”

  
Youngjae nodded eagerly as he took Jinyoung's outstretched hand. The walk through the hallway didn't seem as dark as it did before when he was alone. They got to his bedroom in no time.

He let go of the older's hand, bouncing over to his bookshelf. There were some big books, though his eyes were instantly drawn to the bottom shelf. He grabbed the worn picture book and ran back to his bed, pulling the covers over himself. Youngjae slumped back against his pillow and handed Jinyoung the book he had chosen, though Jinyoung already knew exactly what the story was.

  
Jinyoung tucked the younger in, being sure that he was comfortable. He put the bottle in Youngjae's mouth, watching as the other instantly grabbed a hold of it and started to drink. The sparkle in his eyes told Jinyoung that he liked the special recipe.

  
Jinyoung cleared his throat after a moment of watching the little with fondness. “The Three Little Pigs again? I thought you only liked it when Jaebum read it to you?”

  
No response came from the other, though Jinyoung didn't expect a response anyway. He opened the first page and started reading, being sure to be animate with his voice. Youngjae would just whine otherwise.

  
When Jinyoung got to the last page, he shut the book and looked up to the already sleeping boy. Maybe he had gotten a bit distracted when he was reading. He put the book back on the bookshelf before leaning down to peck Youngjae's forehead, taking the empty bottle from his mouth.

“Goodnight, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah i hope you enjoyed that. if you liked it, please leave a comment down below! 
> 
> the bedtime kiss recipe is an actual thing!! it sounds super tasty too.


End file.
